24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summery Jack Bauer is returned to CTU, but can't stay with his family because Alberta Green places him under arrest. Green wants Tony Almeida to make a power play. Nina Myers escorts Kim Bauer and Teri Bauer to a hospital, but comes across evidence they may still be targets. David Palmer discovers a link between himself and Bauer, and decides to take matters into his own hands. Episode Guide The following takes place between 1:00 p.m. and 2:00 p.m. on the day of the California Presidential primary. 01:00:00 A helicopter is flying over CTU. Alberta Green asks who's on this copter, and Nina Myers tells her it's just Jack Bauer and his family. As the Bauers get off the copter, Teri has stomach pains again. She says it's just from stress, but Jack has already arranged for her and Kim to go to a clinic. Jack says that he can't come with them. breaks down in holding.]] Green walks up, and Jack introduces them to his family. He thanks Nina for her help, and they share a look that Nina sees. Jack says he's going to be debriefed, while Teri and Kim are at the clinic. After Kim and Teri leave, Green tells Jack he's under house arrest and is going to be questioned. Jack asks Nina to watch his family, and she reluctently agrees. Bauer is placed in a holding cell. Myers asks Green for premission to leave for an hour, but Green denies the permission. When Green presses her for a real reason, she says she's going to look over Jack's family. Green lets her go. At the hotel, David Palmer talks to Elizabeth Nash. Nash has numbers from New York and Massachusettes, and David wants to know when they have all the numbers. 01:07:02 talks things over with Sherry Palmer.]] Palmer walks into the kitchen, where Sherry Palmer is waiting. Sherry doesn't want him to talk about Ferragamo, and David says he's dropping it, and that he's being blackmailed. He tells Sherry that Keith is being framed for Ferragamo's murder. David also mentions that Carl Webb is behind it. Sherry asks if Keith knows, David says no, and he won't. At the clinic, Dr. Kent wants to give Teri an ultrasound for the abdominal pain. Kent asks if there is anything else she should know, and Teri says no, which Kim protests. When Kim leaves, Teri says she was raped, but doesn't want Jack to know. Kent wants Teri to see a psychiatrist. 1:15:13 At the hotel, Mike Novick and David Palmer are discussing upcoming appearences with Senators. Novick expresses concern about the Ferragamo situation, but David says that he'll handle it. Keith overhears and asks about what they were talking about. David tells him there was a fire, Mike walks away. walks into a room where Mike Novick and David Palmer are talking.]] David tells Keith that Ferragamo is dead, and that they just found out. Keith puts the pieces together, and realizes that Ferragamo is the one that went to Kingsley. Palmer wants to let it go, but Keith realizes that this is a cover up. David and Keith argue about what they should do, and David tries to convince him that this is what's best. 01:18:50 Ryan Chappelle enters CTU, from District. He says hi to Tony, and Milo Pressman asks Tony what he thinks is going to happen to Jack. Chappelle walks in to the holding room and sits across from Jack. Jack wants to talk with Ryan, but he insists on starting the recording device. Jack begins to take Chappelle through the day. At the clinic, Nina Myers walks into the room where Teri Bauer is supposed to be. There is an FBI agent there, who says he's waiting to debreif prisoners. Myers leaves, and asks a nurse where Teri is. The nurse shows here where, and Nina finds Teri quickly. is getting an ultrasound.]] As Nina walks in, she introduces herself to Kim, and says that Jack sent her there to watch over them. Teri asks about Jack, and Nina says that they're asking him some questions. Teri asks if he'll be okay, and Nina says that because he was protecting them, that he might be okay. Nina tells them they might still be targeted, and Teri thanks Nina for helping make sure they're still alive. Nina exits the room and sees and FBI Agent. She asks her if there is another man with her, and when he turns around we see it's not the man they saw before. Nina asks if they are the only ones here, they say yes. 1:29:09 Ryan Chappelle is de-briefing Jack Bauer. Bauer says that the reason he didn't call is because he didn't want to put his family in any danger. Chappelle says that it is understandable, but went outside of protocol and he can't be reinstated. Bauer is infuriated, and says that David Palmer's life is still in danger. Chappelle says that he'll ask Alberta Green if she needs his help. The phone rings and Nina Myers is calling to talk to Bauer. Chappelle leaves, but tells a guard to watch him. Jack gets Nina up to speed on what's happening to him. Nina and Jack discuss the possibility of a second mole in CTU and Jack says that someone had to recruit Jamey Farrell. Nina thinks they might be in danger at the clinic, but may be paranoid. Jack tells her to keep an eye out. Green walks up to Tony Almeida and asks him for an update. Tony says that three shooters are in the country, and that they have names for two of the three, but are still working on the third. Green tells him to keep working. A car and a van pull up to a shed, and Kevin Carroll gets out of the van. A man watches from behind the hill. 01:33:23 executes Kevin Carroll.]] Carroll orders the rest of Ira Gaines' men to unload the van and prepare to leave. Andre Drazen calls and Carroll says they're at the exit point, and Gaines is dead. Carroll says he spotted flaws in Gaines' plans, but says that he can fix it. Drazen thanks him for the offer, but says Plan 2 is already underway. Carroll spots the man, but as he walks over, the man detonates a bomb in the shed. The man, Alexis Drazen, walks over and asks if anything is left in the van. Carroll tells him to go to hell, and Alexis shoots him. Drazen walks away. 01:41:05 Alberta Green and Tony Almeida are discussing the possibility of another attack on David Palmer. Almeida suggests that he leave Los Angeles. As Tony begins to walk away, Green tells Tony that if he testifies against Jack Bauer, that a promotion may be in his future. 01:42:52 Green walks downstairs and enters the conference room, to debreif Bauer. Green tries to be nice, and Jack wants to call his family. Green says she can't let him do this, and Jack tells her to cut the crap. Jack tells her that Balkan terrorists. They begin the de-breif. Nina Myers calls up Almeida and wants a man sent over to the clinic to lift prints from a phone. Nina says that's it, but to hurry. David Palmer tells Sherry Palmer that they have to leave, and head to Dullis Air Force Base. Sherry asks why, and Palmer says that his threat level has been raised. Sherry asks about Bauer, but Palmer says that he may not have been working alone. 01:51:42 Ryan Chappelle has Tony Almeida sit down and asks him what he thinks about Bauer's actions. Tony says he doesn't like Jack, but that he can't disagree with any action he has taken since the begining of the day. At the back of the limo, the Palmers are leaving town. Mike Novick gets off the phone and wispers to David Palmer about Jack Bauer. He says that Bauer and Palmer have a connection: A mission in Kosovo about the Drazens. Mike tells him that Bauer led the mission and handpicked the men, and Palmer thinks Bauer blames him for the deaths of his men. and Alexis Drazen embrace.]]Elizabeth Nash hands Patty Brooks some of Sherry Palmer's things, and says that she's not leaving with them yet, that she has someone to visit. Patty says okay, and Nash walks into another room where Alexis Drazen is waiting. Nash tells Alexis that she can't stay longer, and that they shouldn't waste any time. They begin to make out and remove each other's shirts. Nina Myers and the agent Tony sent can't find any prints on the phone. The agent says that this was the work of a professional, that there are no prints on the phone. Nina calls Alberta Green and tells her that she is moving Teri and Kim Bauer to a safe house. Green gives the okay. Dr. Kent has finished the ultrasound and tells Bauer that a cyst broke, and that's what's causing the pain. It is harmless, and that it could be caused by the assult or uterus expansion. Nina comes in and tells Teri and Kim to get there things. Dr. Kent protests, saying they are not done, but Nina says it's for their safety. Kent gives Teri a pregnency test, just to be safe. As they leave, a man radios Andre Drazen and tells him that Nina and Kim are leaving. walks into CTU.]]At CTU David Palmer walks in and comes up to Tony Almeida and says he wants to talk to Jack Bauer. 01:59:57 - 02:00:00 Memorable Quotes * "I'm here to see Jack Bauer." '- David Palmer' * "What do you think they're gonna do to Jack?" '- Milo Pressman' * "They're not gonna name a street after him." '- Tony Almeida' * "I've got five priority cases on my desk this morning. Your name's on all of them." '- Ryan Chappelle' to Jack Bauer * "Let me save you some time Mr. Chappelle. I'm not the biggest fan of Jack Bauer. I don't agree with the way he delegates authority and I don't like the way he runs operations. But since midnight last night you won't get me to disapprove of a single action he's taken." '- Tony Almeida' Notes & Trivia * This episode aired on the day of the California Primary. * The first episode to use the opening "Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate, my wife and daughter are in danger, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the longest day of my life." Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Special Guest Stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Guest Starring * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Reon Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman Co-Starring * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Judith Scott as Dr. Kent * Mina Badie as Agent Holmes * Jon E. Epstein as Al * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Angelo Pagan as CTU Agent Day 114 114